


Don't Deserve a Monster Like You

by OncerPotter_2016



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Erik Lehnsherr, Hurt No Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, No Beach Divorce, Not A Fix-It, Pain, Poor Charles, Poor Erik, Roses, Sad Ending, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OncerPotter_2016/pseuds/OncerPotter_2016
Summary: What if Charles never got hit by the bullet? What if Erik Lehnsherr took the bullet instead? What will Charles have to do to cope with the feeling of lost and heartbreak. What will become of Charles now?





	Don't Deserve a Monster Like You

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a fix it! This is more like a "what if?" Situation. Definitely not a fix it

The bullets came speeding his way and each one he defected with his hand. He was successful in his work until the voice in his head screamed "monster" and to his own mind it was the sound of Charles' voice screaming the truth and as though he had failed he closed his eyes hearing the bullet pass through the air and despite the helmet he still heard the voices in his head. And with that he let the last bullet hit his skin letting it sink in as the world around him faded into a blur of mixed reality. Charles had gotten up slowly, his eyes trying to find the source of his reality but what it gave him instead was something else completely; there Moria had decided to hit Erik with bullets but he knew he could deflect them but he was wrong, Erik stopped and Moria fired and later Charles saw Erik dropped to the sandy beach and what seemed to be blood dripping to the white sand staining it in red.

The rest of them shook off the feeling of both defeat and relief that Erik Lehnsherr didn't start world war three and that fact that they might have just lost a friend. The children who weren't children anymore had rushed by but Charles got there first. Moria who was breathless had one more bullet in the holder and knew what to do but before she could orchestrate her planned desire Charles was already by his side down on his knees, an arm around Erik's neck and the other on his heart, and only than did he removed the bloody helmet at last and threw it far away on the sand. Charles laughs in order to hide his fears and a broken heart. He looks more closely at Erik with tears down his face, his blue eyes flooding with emotions but he only saw a pale face, his green eyes staring back at him. He stroked his cheek. He cried desperately wanting to be finished with it but he can't, not like this so he turned his head back to the other who started approaching his way so he pulled Erik closer to his chest and screamed in painful tears.  
"I said back off!" Charles screamed. They froze in their spot and it's only when they were alone he turned to Moria the smoking gun still in her hand. His temper with her rose and his anger which he had kept under control all this time was finally set free.  
"You. You did this" he cried out his mind being overwhelmed with emotions. Pain. Anger. Hurt... but most of all he felt betrayed.

Charles let it all out as he concentrated hard, hard on the dog tag around her neck and soon enough a choking sensation blasted through Moria's mind and entire body. She begged for air. She begged and begged but Charles won't give her the satisfaction she wanted. She doesn't deserve it. He carried on until he felt a hand on his own.  
"Charles. Please. She didn't do this, Charles. I did" It was Erik but his voice was low and breathless. He was dying. Charles let her go and unfroze the others.  
"what.. what do you mean?" cried Charles his hand now stroking his hair kissing his forehead. Erik smiled.  
"I.. didn't want you to.. suffer any longer.. you..you deserve...b.. better.. I'm doing.. w...what's best for you" he cried syncing the same tears with Charles. Charles cried harder though as he begged to know more.  
"but you are what's best for me! you taught me to have hope...I want you by my side. We're lovers, you and I. All of us together, protecting each other. We want the same thing" Charles cried out, his voice shaking his voice losing the battle of losing Erik.  
" I'm sorry. you don't deserve a monster like me" Erik barely spoke which only made chars scream and pull tighter in his arms.

Moria got off the sand and watched them together and knew that this war would never be over until someone does something about it and that's exactly what she must do. She grabbed her gun, pulled it and placed the last bullet and with the years of training with the CIA she had gained great skills in mastering the art of hitting her target right. BANG. The last bullet whizzed through the air in a streamline direction; the target being Erik's heart.  
"Charles.."  
"hmm" Charles muttered in reply stroking Erik's cheek again.  
"I love..."  
There were no other words as Erik gasped in the air he could muster as he placed a hand on his heart and pulled out blood. His eyes turned glassy and with a final smile Erik's mind and eyes and body shut down, his mind forever lost in the sea of pain.

Charles went silent, tears down his red eyes now. The body of his lover, his body limp on his own not moving as he moved at all. Charles leaned down and kissed him long and hard. He kissed with passion and dedication but never got a kiss back. Charles leaned his head and rested it there on his chest hearing the sound of nothingness. Nothing at all. Raven ran towards her brother, her arms around him comforting him at his worst. Sean, Hank and Alex stood by as Azazel, Angle and Janos didn't speak at all. None of them spoke as Charles cried in Raven's arms. Moria held her gun with freedom and pride.  
"I'm sorry, it was the only way," she said.  
Hank who barely spoke well of Erik finally stood up for him. For Charles.  
"No! no, it wasn't" and growled at her and they all headed around the two. Hank went down and looked at the dead body. He shook his head. Out of the many times, he could have done this it wasn't right, not seeing Charles like this, not have he imaged Erik would have died.  
"I'm sorry Charles," he said with sorrow. Charles smiled a little.  
"I want to bury him, back in Westchester.. back home," he said composing himself. So with the approval, Hank lifted Erik.  
"Take Azazel with you..."  
"what about you?"  
"I'll make my way back," Charles said.

When they a left him alone, on a beach in Cuba Charles stayed there a little while longer. He watched the sun go down the horizon, and with the setting sun he got up and picked up a good flat stone nearby. He looked at it and swang it across the water, it skipped and skipped and skipped.  
The funeral wasn't on everyone especially Charles who placed a rose down next to the tombstone. It was made of metal, a metal rose that it might not have thorns but it's sharp enough for everyone who dares to come in between their love.

 _Erik had handed moulded a piece of scrap metal into a rose. He was pleased with it and held it in his hand as he walked to Charles room. He knocked with politeness._  
_"come in" Charles called and Erik walked in, he walked towards Charles on the bed and kissed him with spontaneous ideas. Charles kissed back with glee taking Erik by his head and waist pulling him closer._  
_"I've got something for you"_  
_"what is it?" asked Charles. Erik smiled and pulled out the rose. He tucked it behind Charles' ear and kissed his neck._  
_"a rose that will never die like the love of having for you," he said._  
_Charles cried and kissed him on the lips again._

Charles knew that the monster was not his Erik and felt ashamed that he had to die thinking that but things must move on, and before he went to bed that night he took out the metal rose that never rusted out from the bedside table and placed it on a vase.  
"I love you too"  
He said before going to sleep nothing but Erik on his mind.


End file.
